Harry Potter and True Love
by shadowjardis
Summary: *COMPLETED* A hat tells Harry of his true love. Harry wants to believe the hat, but can he? Is it true? d/h and some r/h and r/hermione
1. True Love?

Chapter 1: True Love?  
  
"And what would that be Potter?" sneered a cold voice from behind Harry's left shoulder. He turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking down at him.  
  
"It's - It's a hat!" cried Harry indignantly throwing a half glance down at the old raggedy thing he held in his hand. Actually he wasn't even fully sure it was a hat, but he wasn't about to tell Malfoy that.  
  
Draco's smirk widened and his eyes gleamed brightly as they once again scanned the large dirty scrap of a hat Harry was clutching so possessively in his hand. "Really? Why Potter," he said softly, "I do believe you spent too much time at the Weasley's - er-house," he said this word as though he deeply didn't believe it to be true, "you're even starting to shop like them! Though I don't believe I've even seen one of them where anything quite this horrid. even though Weasley's dress robes would've given it a good run for its riches." he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh grow up Malfoy," Ron snapped at him, looking finally up from his breakfast, his face glowing an angry and embarassed red. "You're fifteen now are you a little too old to be playing these childish games? No one's afraid of you!"  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed malevolently, almost to slits. "No one, eh? Is that why I heard a slight quaver in your tone? Are you sure that you're not afraid of me Weasley?" As he asked this he drew himself up to his full height and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles behind him, menacing looks on their faces.  
  
"Positive," said Ron stoutly, shoving a bit of toast into his mouth and grabbing his bag from beside his seat. "C'mon mate, we're gonna be late for Herbology," he beckoned to Harry avoiding Draco. Draco simply raised his hand and lazily pushed Ron back down in his seat. "No, no Weasley, finish eating, we all know that's the only reason your parents send you no talents to this school anyways: just so you actually get fed -"  
  
"Cram it Malfoy," Ron responded, his face reddening again.  
  
"No, no you do that just fine." Draco muttered distractedly since his gaze had now returned to Harry and the hat which was clutched in his hand. "Besides, Potter here's still gotta model for us right Potter?" Before Harry could even protest Draco had snatched the hat from his left hand, and thought shuddering slightly as small bits of dirt flecked his pale skin, jammed the hat over the top of Harry's raven coloured hair, knocking his glasses askew.  
  
Harry quickly reached up to pull it off but stopped suddenly as a sweet, angel like voice cooed in his ears. "Lonely Harry Potter?" Harry jumped slightly and lowered his hand.  
  
"I - well - I - um - " Harry stammered, throwing a glance across the Great Hall to where Cho Chang sat at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows at the hat, attempting to hold back his laughter in case he missed anything the soft voice might say. "Of course he's not!" he couldn't resist saying, loudly attracting people's attention from all around. "He's always got Granger and Weasel filth with him.  
  
"Ah. but I did not mean friendship wise, Draco Malfoy," replied the hat sweetly.  
  
"Neither did I," snorted Draco, completely over looking the fact that the hat actually knew his name.  
  
"You've been searching, Harry Potter for a love -"  
  
At this Draco couldn't control himself any longer, and the Great Hall positively echoed with his laughter, attracting anybody who wasn't already watching's attention.  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I could spare you heart it's searching?"  
  
"But - but - I'm not -"  
  
"What if I could tell you who your true love really is?"  
  
Draco's laughter was still echoing through the Great Hall as all eyes were fixed upon Harry. Everybody else but Draco were silent.  
  
"I - I - I -" Harry continued to stammer, seemingly unable to form any words, or at least make them come out of his mouth. 'Tell it no!' his mind was screaming at him. 'Or take it off!' But there was a tug deep in his heart kept him from doing either of these things. 'Just do something before it blurts it all out!'  
  
'So what do you say Harry Potter? Would you like to spare your heart it's searching and find out your destined love?' the hat cried theatrically out to the watching Hall, a couple people, mainly Fred and George Weasley cheered.  
  
'I don't want everybody to know!' he thought frantically.  
  
"Oh," whispered the hat in his ear. "You'd rather I told you in secret aye? But if you will be in love then everybody will eventually know -"  
  
'Yes but I don't want to embarrass anyone," Harrry thought.  
  
The hat gave a slight impish giggle. "Oh but are you sure that it is not yourself whom you are trying to protect?"  
  
'Well - I -- "  
  
"I thought so." the hat giggled again, causing Draco's pale eyebrows to raise again in suspicion. "Alright then, I won't tell the whole school that you are truly meant to be with - DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
Harry's heart gave a terrible lurch as Draco's did the same thing. "What was that?" questioned Draco. "What -" he started again, but suddenly stopped as he put two and two together, watching Harry rip the hat from his head, a shocked look on his now pale face. "No," Draco said, setting his jaw firmly, all traces of a smirk gone. "It takes two to be a true love and never in a thousand year would I consider -- " but he didn't finish, instead just turned on his heel and stormed from the Great Hall, his face in an angry flush, Crabbe and Goyle following stupidly behind him.  
  
As Draco disappeared out the door, all eyes in the Hall once again fell on Harry, who still sat, shockedly in his seat at the Gryffindor table, a pale faced Ron sitting next to him.  
  
"No," Harry told himself firmly, "like Draco said it takes two to love. and. just no." he thought frustratedly. "Besides I like girls!" he added, throwing the hat angrily into a plate of nearby sausages, and looked across the table at Cho, who was staring across the Hall at him too. Their eyes met for a moment, then Cho lowered hers. Harry swore in his mind, then stood up, angrily throwing his bag over his shoulder.  
  
::"C'mon Ron, we're late for Herbology," he muttered and walked from the Hall, only glancing at Cho, who just like everyone else, followed him out with their eyes, no one speaking a word. 


	2. Wonderings

Actually Harry had no intention of going to the last Herbology class of the term. He didn't know where he was planning to go, just not to class. There were people who knew what was going on in that class, and others who would ask questions and he just didn't want to put up with that at the moment. So he headed towards the Common Room.  
  
Harry sighed as he reached the familiar potrait of the Fat Lady. She peered down at him suspiciously and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now young Potter?"  
  
Harry just looked up at her, "Jitterbug," he said shortly, not bothering to answer her question.  
  
The Fat Lady screwed her face into a scowl but opened to admit him anyways, as it was her duty.  
  
The Common Room was completely deserted when Harry entered it so he just flopped down on a couch near the fire (it was early December)  
  
He was going to be in so much trouble. but he didn't care about how much trouble he was going to be in, 'Though I'll probably get a detention' he thought glumly. Hopefully people would think it all a joke, and go about their daily lives, but somehow Harry doubted it, that's not how things worked around Hogwarts. But somehow no matter what else he tried to think, his mind always returned to the hat and Draco, though mostly Draco.  
  
'I like girls!' he thought stoutly to himself, then practically shouted it. And somehow through the whole ordeal, he just felt like he was trying to prove something to himself. Every time he invisioned to look of horror on Draco's face from almost an hour earlier, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss those smooth, baby pink lips. Harry just gave up fighting what he really felt. 'Maybe I really am in love with Draco,' he finally thought to himself. 'But that doesn't meant that he's my true love - does it? He said not in a thousand years and. doesn't it take two to love like Draco said?' Harry tried to convince himself of this several times but another voice in his head kept telling him, 'No, no, you don't need two to love, Draco was wrong.' and there was a painfully stab in Harry left chest area, in his heart for he realized that he would probably spend the rest of his life pining after what he couldn't have. * * * * * Draco Malfoy too was sitting up in his common room deep in thought, all alone. See, he too had skipped class, don't feeling quite up to facing the Charms class' stupid question. Crabbe and Goyle though had been too afraid to get in trouble so Draco had sent them on to class. 'It's for the better, at least if I get detention I won't have those two schoffing around me so worriedly' he thought disgustedly to himself as he sat on a stately leather couch near the fire in the dungeon Common Room.  
  
"Curse that Potter!" he suddenly cried out, glaring into the fire. 'Not only has he delayed my master's return four time's yet, but now he's ruined my school life too!' he threw an angry glance around the Common Room to secure that it was empty, and sat up on the couch. He could only imagine the tauntings he was going to receive for being deemed 'Harry's true love' he wouldn't doubt it if rainbow banner's bearing the message were now being hung in the Great Hall. "Curse you Potter!" he screamed louder than before so that it echoed through the whole common room. "Why did you have to pick me for your Dark Lord foresaken crush? Why not Mudblood or Weasel?"  
  
'Well,' he suddenly thought to himself. 'I am a Malfoy after all - I am the highest you can aim.' he ran a hand through his soft slick white blond hair, his grey eyes gleaming and his mouth twisted into the first smile he'd worn since when he'd first started teasing Potter that morning. 'Potter - and him falling in love with me, a Malfoy, a Slytherin and a devoted Death Eater at that!' he ran his hand over his dark mark lovingly. 'What was he thinking falling in love with his one of his greatest enemie's most devoted servents? Master will not be pleased.'  
  
Then it suddenly came to him! It was all a joke! Or rather a plan. Potter wasn't really in love with him! And to this Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He just wanted him so that he, Draco would fall in love with him and divulge all of the Dark Lord's most trusted secret plans. 'Yes, very clever Potter,' Draco finally smirked. 'Playing that you like me is probably the best way to gain my trust. I'm just a piece of information for him!'  
  
And with his conscience newly cleared he decided to go up to his dormitory and possibly catch up on some of the sleep he had missed last night while up with Pansy. 


	3. Potion's Class

Disclaimer: I already told you I don't claim these characters!!!!! I'm not making any money off of them. which is a real shame, I could use some.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 3: Potions class  
  
The next day way the last day of term before winter break and Harry seemed to never want to wake up and he had a very good reason: today he had Potions class and not only was it with the Slytherins but Snape was sure to have heard about the whole him and Draco thing by now, after all it seemed to be all the school could talk about or at least that's what Ron had said. He had set off to Herbology in a slight state of shock as if hoping that the morning would all turn out to be a huge, funny joke. But when he wasn't class and Professor Sprout had questioned his whereabouts, Ron realized that it was in fact reality.  
  
He had ran up to the Common Room with Hermione after Herbology (Ron of course had to explain to her what was going on as she had not been at lunch) to find Harry passed out on a couch, with a small group of first years standing around gawking at him. After quickly shooing the kids the kids away towards lunch, Hermione laid a blanket over Harry, patting his shoulder affectionately, and they set off towards lunch too, and after that, Divinations for Ron and Arithmancy for Hermione.  
  
Professor Trelawney, much unlike Professor Sprout, did not give Harry a detention for skipping class, which was a great relief, but instead spent the whole class hovering over her orb, claiming that she saw a dark shadow falling over Harry. Ron was still in too much shock to comment that the dark shadow was probably sleep.  
  
Draco too had slept the whole day away, receiving only one detention also, though I'm not quite sure why. Pansy came into check on him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek when he wouldn't wake up and stalking from the room as Crabbe and Goyle entered, worried looks on their faces, probably thinking about what Lucius Malfoy would do if anything happened to Draco.  
  
So, back to the next day.  
  
Harry finally awoke the next morning and took much longer than usual getting dressed (as if it was hard to pick from a uniform what to wear) and finally at the very last moments, after Hermione and Ron's urgings hurried down the corridor towards Potions. They only just entered as Snape was about to close the door, all eyes turning in their direction as they entered, hair askew and faces slightly flushed from the run. They walked slowly to their seats, but Harry suddenly stopped dead in front of Malfoy. He didn't know how he had been reacting since the previous morning.  
  
But Draco just stared up at him, without a care in the world. "Was there something you wanted Potter?" he asked in mock sweetness. "Do you need to deliver a poem to me or something?" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, but Harry just flushed deeper than ever and hurried across the room towards his seat as Snape entered, looking menacing, as though trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"Today," he said in his usual dramatic way as he approached the front of the room. "We will not be studying love potions, though I would guess that some would hope otherwise," he gave a pointed look at Harry, a sneer twisting his face, his eyes twinkling. "But we will in fact be studying Truthfulness Potions."  
  
There was a slight gasp. "But I thought that it was regulated by the Ministry - " someone began but Snape cut them off.  
  
"No, silly boy," he sneered. "Veritaserum is highly regulated by the Ministry of Magic, we will be studying Truthfulness Potions, with will enable a person to be enchanted just one time for the length of time to be asked and truthfully to a question of the enchanters hopes." A slight glaze came over his eyes, as it always did when Harry knew he was thinking of something horrible to say. "But this is highly regulated by me, so it is best for none to try and sneak it out under my nose." he once again looked pointedly at Harry.  
  
Many in the class sniggered, including Draco. He seemed to be taking the fact that he had been chosen as Harry Potter's true love very lightly.  
  
They worked vigorously over the hour and a half that was Potions class. Harry added all of his ingrediants perfectly while attempting to keep his eyes off Malfoy, who's blond hair kept falling into his eyes. Harry longed to just run across the class and grasp him in his arms but Harry really didn't want anymore snide comments from Snape than he had to. Snape himself seemed to be taking Harry's sudden perfectionism on this particular potion as a sign.  
  
"Like I said Potter, I'm watching you." he would mutter as he swept along behind Harry's chair, his robes billowing slightly.  
  
Malfoy, even across the room still heard this and sniggered. Yep, he was the same old Malfoy. but now he seemed different in Harry's eyes. more special, suddenly seductive.  
  
Ron elbowed Harry in his arm. "Do you want everybody to think you're really bloody falling for him?!" he whispered urgently out of the corner of his mouth as he followed Harry's gaze across the room to a smirking Malfoy, who had just been complimented by Snape on his perfect Potion.  
  
Harry just kept silent.  
  
Finally, after the long and laborious period, the bell finally rung and all the students rushed from the room, sweat dripping off their necks. Harry was just heading towards the door when he was suddenly caught on the arm by Malfoy, who spun him around.  
  
Harry, hopping for a sign of affection was deeply disappointed when Draco glared at him menacingly and said simply, "I know, Potter, so you can just drop the act," and marched away down the hall, Crabbe and Goyle following behind.  
  
Please read and review!!! 


	4. The Warning and More Wonderings

Dislaimer: Me no own these characters. Get. Point?  
  
Harry just stood there in the doorwary of Potions, gaping after Draco's gorgeous retreating backside while his words echoed in his mind. 'I know Potter.' it kept repeating itself, bouncing off every wall of his brain until his mind was well full with it.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you of this but your detention with me is not until tonight,: snarled a soft voice from behind Harry, "so if you would be so kind as to hurry along to lunch with the rest of your filthy friends -- "  
  
Before Snape had even finished his sentence though Harry was already following Draco's path to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh and Potter --" Harry turned as Snape called to him, still standing in his doorway. "Like I said - I'm watching you." And with that he spun on his heel back into his classroom, slamming the heavy oak door behind him.  
  
'Just great,' Harry thought to himself. 'I have a detention tonight with Snape to look forward to tonight and he's watching me, not that that's anything new. wonder what other great surprises I have in store for me?'  
  
  
  
Actually the rest of Harry's day passed rather uneventfully. At lunch was informed back McGonagall about his detention, how ashamed she was, and about the points that had been lost for Gryffindor. But Harry wasn't paying attention but insetead just stared across the Hall at Draco who was busy entertaining a group of Slytherins, his arm wrapped around Pansy who sat beside him. A pang of jelousy overtook Harry's heart as he watched Draco lower his wonderful face so that his and Pansy's lips met in a sloppy kiss. He then looked up, wiping his mouth slightly on his sleeve and looked up and across the Great Hall and gave a rather nasty look when he saw Harry staring at him.  
  
'That should tell him I'm not falling for his little plan,' Draco thought stead fastly.  
  
Harry, taking notice of Draco's menacing look, lowered his eyes quickly to look at his still full plate. Draco's words once again rebounded around his head.  
  
'What does he know?!' this question intrigued Harry to almost umimaginable depths. 'Does he perchance know I like him? And by drop the act he means that I should just confess my feelings for him so we can be together?' Harry's heart gave a perfect ballerina's leap but then ran smack dab into a wawll as he first realized that if that was true Draco would have said something else, and also he wouldn't be sitting across the Great Hall from him, the pathetic girl that was Pansy, sitting beside him embraced in his arms.  
  
Harry's eyes once again rose and fell on Draco, now crossing easily over Cho Chang, who now seemed no more than a speck that might stand in his path to get to Draco. Draco tucked a piece of Pansy's light brown hair back behind her ear, causing Pansy's pug like face to blush an unattractive shade of pink. Harry's pang of jealously now turn into a surge of hate.  
  
'Why is he with her?!' he asked himself angrily. 'Why can't he just be with me?!' he continued to think, completely ignoring Hermione who was listing off all the things that he had missed during yesterday's Herbology lesson. 'Why can't he just - '  
  
"Harry did you hear me?" asked a loud, urgent, and annoyed voice right in Harry's ear.  
  
Harry shook his head trying to clear all the thoughts of Draco from his head. 'Come on pull yourself together, he's a bloody Deatheater for Merlin's sakes!'  
  
"Harry!" came the voice again, louder this time, and Harry heard Ron snigger and saw his pale had move up and down in his line of vision.  
  
Harry turned to face Hermione who now looked severely ticked. "What?" he asked thickly, eyes still slightly glazed and wanting to go back to watching perfection.  
  
"Have you listened to word I've been saying?" she asked huffily, an almost hurt look coming over her face.  
  
"Erm. no," Harry heard himself answer truthfully.  
  
"Of course he hasn't, he's been a bit preoccupied staring at that.one," he motioned over his shoulder.  
  
Harry's heart leapt once again as he followed Ron's gesture. Then he calmed as he realized Ron was just motioning to Cho Chang.  
  
Hermione clicked her tongue .  
  
Harry just shrugged. "I can't help it, I like girls." 


	5. Detention

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own these characters, so ease off!!  
  
Chapter 5: Detention  
  
Later that night Harry was rushing down the corridors as fast as he could, already 5 minutes late to his detention with Snape, after getting caught up writing a rather long letter to Sirius that still hadn't told him much about what was going on in Harry's life or mind. He hadn't told him about the hat, he hadn't told him about Draco, or his surge of feelings thereof. He had only gotten his godfather a few years before and didn't particularly plan on losing him over this.  
  
Puffing heavily he finally arrived in front of the Potions classroom. Leaning forward on his knees, attempting to catch his breath, he was just reaching for the doorknob when the whole door swung forcefully forward, bouncing slightly as it hit the wall. And, of course, out stepped Snape.  
  
"You're late Potter," came the silky smooth voice from just above him, sounding slightly agitated, yet somehow still gleeful. "Surely you don't like me enough to wish for yet another detention with me?"  
  
Harry just glared at him.  
  
"As I thought," Snape spat venomously, "now get in." He stepped out into the hallway, leaving the doorway open for Harry to step through. Harry had just stepped in the doorway when Snape continued. "Mr. Malfoy, most unlike you, actually decided to show up on time. he may get off a bit earlier tonight now."  
  
Harry, whose eyes had just scanned the room suddenly stopped short over Draco. He turned, almost panicky, to Snape. "I - I didn't know I had detention with Draco!" he hissed.  
  
"That's Malfoy to you," drawled a cold voice from behind Harry.  
  
Harry spun around quickly and a shiver ran up his spine as he looked once again upon perfection, who stood placidly in front of him, leaning lazily on a desk. An open catalog sat on the desk along with what appeared to be an order form and a quill and ink bottle.  
  
"I -- " Harry began, but Snape cut him off.  
  
"As touching as these new introductions are, I feel compelled to inform both of you that you are here for a detention not for a social calling."  
  
Draco smirked, and moved back around his desk, swept his robes out from under him and sat down.  
  
"Now, Potter, while Mr. Malfoy here orders some more of my crucial potion ingredients which always seem to go missing," he eyed Harry suspiciously but didn't venture into the subject further, "you will be cleaning the cauldron's from today's classes and perhaps disemboweling some horned toads if you feel the need to be further entertained today." He motioned towards a spicket and large basin in the back of the classroom. There was a large stack of cauldrons sitting beside it, but Harry didn't complain he just wanted to get out of this class as soon as he could possibly, for already he was feeling his face blushing a painstaking red. Snape's eyebrow quirked in the slightest, "Is it hot in here or something Potter?" he asked softly, his black eyes flickering back towards Malfoy, who sat bent over the category, his lovely white blond hair falling in front of his hair.  
  
Harry followed his gaze, and then looked quickly back, now feeling himself go the worst hot shade of red.  
  
"Or," he leaned in closer, "is it some else in this class that's hot in your opinion?" His top lip curled in a ridiculously horrible sneer.  
  
Harry glared at him again, his eyes flashing slightly.  
  
"Thought so," Snape finished softly, a look of extreme satisfaction coming over his face. "Now get to work, and please keep your thoughts to yourself Potter, we all know how they wander everywhere. I will be back shortly." With a swirl of robes, he swept out of the room.  
  
Harry just stood there, staring after him, his face still burning as hot as the sun, it felt.  
  
"I do believe that he told you to get to work," drawled that beautiful voice from behind Harry.  
  
Harry spun on his heel to look straight into those grey eyes, and gasped slightly at their depth and beautifully. And also for the first time he saw he noticed a slight blue tinge in them that was awestriking.  
  
However, Draco narrowed his eyes, and pursued his lips, which almost made Harry sway on the spot at the thought of kissing them tenderly. "You know, Potter, you're a much better actor than I thought," Draco said, an almost triumphant note to his voice.  
  
Harry looked at him cluelessly. "W -- "  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Potter!" Draco spat, slamming his fist on the desk. "I'm not telling you anything! I KNOW POTTER!"  
  
Oh, how confused poor Harry was now. He stared at him for a few seconds before opening his mouth to respond, but yet still again he was cut off.  
  
"I thought I told you to get to work!" came a voice as the door snapped shut. Harry jumped horribly, staring back at Snape, whose greasy hair was strewn over his face. "Five points from Gryffindor, and if you insist on not working and spend the whole time gawking at Mr. Malfoy here, I will be forced to reschedule your detention for a less convienant time, say Christmas?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him, but just stomped to the back of the room and turned on the spicket, wincing slightly as the icy cold water poured out and spattered part of his front. Harry heard Draco snigger but he didn't turn around, just grabbed a sponge and cauldron and started scrubbing.  
  
That was the worst detention Harry had ever survived. It was bad enough to spend four and a half hours with Snape hovering over his shoulder (and it would have been much longer if McGonagall had not come in at 1:30 in the morning to insist that Snape let him go to enjoy the first day of his vacation), but also there was Draco, sitting a few rows behind his spicket, sniggered every time Harry jumped when he was accidently splashed with the icy cold water, and also at every little snide comment Snape made. Snape finally let Draco go, at 12 (the most of which time he didn't even spend working), yet Snape persisted that Harry needed to stay and "help" him disembowl the "couple" of horned toads he had left. First, with the word help: Snape's idea of help was worse than detention. Snape would hover above him, making comments on how Harry was doing (which was never good) and still making snide comments about the supposed Harry/Draco idea.  
  
When he finally set off back towards the dormitories, McGonagall following him with her candle, shaking her head all the while about how there should be a regulated time to the detentions, Harry was dead tired, and his arms aching from shoulder to tips of his fingers.  
  
"Well good night Potter," McGonagall finally dimissed herself at the Fat Lady. "And do try and keep out of trouble, at least until after Christmas break," she added as she yawned and hurried to her room. Harry entered the common room and found Ron, asleep on the couch. Harry chuckled softly to himself. He had no doubt he had had all intentions of staying up until Harry returned, but that was too late for even Ron. Harry didn't wake him, just covered him up with a blanket from a nearby table, thinking all the while to himself about how great a friend Ron was. 


	6. Christmas Surprises

Disclaimer: You know this by now don't you?  
  
Chapter 6: Christmas Surprises  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Presents!" a rather annoying voice filtered through Harry's dreams, rattling his brain awake. Then, suddenly remembering that it was Christmas, he jumped from bed and gazed admiringly at the stack of presents lying on his bed.  
  
Ron was smiling happily down from beside him, his regular maroon sweater in one hand.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile also, and pick up the rather lumpy package that was his undeniable his usually Weasley sweater also. This year it was green with a black stripe along the middle of the chest and on the cuffs. Also from Mrs. Weasley was the usual supply of home baked goods, this time fruitcakes and cinnamon rolls. From Hermione was a book, a very peculiar book, as one would usually get from Hermione. Harry flipped it open to the first page and read the title aloud, with a slight amusement in his voice, "Hogwarts, A History' looks like shes finally gonna make us read it aye? What did you get from her? "  
  
Ron held up another book. "Behind the Chudley Cannon's: A interview book," he read aloud from the spine.  
  
"No fair, she seems set on getting me to read it doesn't she? Wonder why she's not making you read it," Harry suddenly smirked. "Maybe she likes you -" but he stopped, his heart suddenly flashing to Draco, and thinking how he sure wouldn't like to be teased about liking someone, or Draco's reaction to someone saying 'maybe Harry likes you!'. Harry could just imagine the look of disgust that would probably come over his face, and that made Harry's heart ache. It wasn't fair.  
  
But Harry missed Ron's reaction as he was so caught up in his thoughts, and rather than asking him to renact it he picked up the next present which was from Ron. It was a rather large amount of Honeyduke's Chocolates, along with several boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Sorry mate, no Chocolate Frogs this year, they were sold plum out of them," came Ron's sheepish apology. That's all right, Harry had gotten Ron in the same thing.  
  
Next he picked up a even larger box of sweets from Fred and George, this time filled mostly with Chocolate Frogs. "Well now we know where they all went," chuckled Harry lightly, throwing one to Ron and opening one himself.  
  
There was a note from Sirius, and a note from the Dursleys that said much less than Sirius' with only a 'Happy Christmas, the Dursleys' scribbled hastily on a scrap of paper. There may have been other presents, but I don't really care to list them as the real surprise lay at the bottom of the stack of presents. A simple parchment envelope lay there, on which was written Harry Potter, in rather fine red lettering.  
  
Harry opened it curiously. Ron looked over the top of the book he had just picked up then, shrugged animatedly and looked back down. Harry pulled out a card, on the front was a picture of a rose and a heart, definitely a Gladioliss' Card Shop card (a shop in Hogsmeade) Harry flipped it open and on the inside it read, in the same fine lettering, this time purple, 'I have a crush on you Harry Potter'. There was no name or any other way of identifying who had sent it, only by the lettering on the front of the envelope, which didn't look remotely familiar. Harry stared puzzled at it for a moment before beckoning Ron over to have a look.  
  
Ron quirked his eyebrow. "Who do you reckon sent you this?" he asked, gingerly picking up the card, and examining it closely.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I dunno." he said puzzledly. But he sure knew who he wished it was: Draco Malfoy.  
  
After much coxing from Hermione, and after she had examined the card, and said she too had no clue about who it was from, the three of them headed down to breakfast. They had only just sat down at the Gryffindor table when all the sudden an angry shout was heard from the doorway of the Great Hall. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy standing at the door, looking rather disheveled, but still incredibly cute, his face an angry red, and clutched in one hand was a tattered bit of dirty cloth, which Harry recognized in an instant.  
  
"Oh no." he muttered as Draco stormed towards him and flung the hat at his chest.  
  
"I'm tired of your little tricks and games Potter! I know you're not in love with me! It's all a scam!"  
  
Harry stared at him startled, whatever it was he had been expecting, it hadn't been this. "I didn't give you that!" he finally got out, motioning towards the hat that had fallen onto the floor.  
  
"Don't lie to me! I don't know how you did it, but I know that you put it in my dormitory this morning Potter! I'm tired of your little games!"  
  
"Boys, boys, what is the meaning of this?" came a curt voice as the sound of swishing robes marked none other than Snape's arrival.  
  
Draco pointed wildly at the hat. "Potter put that in my dormitory! I don't know how he did it, how he got the password or anything but he did it!"  
  
Snape's lip twitched but he tried to keep a straight face as he turned to Harry. "Is this true Potter, what Mr. Malfoy is saying?" he stooped and picked up the hat front Harry's feet. "Did you leave this is his dormitory?"  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed, his face red with annoyance and frustration.  
  
"Now, now Potter, there's no need to shout," Snape said calmly. "But we do need to sort to the bottom of this. This hat does belong to you am I correct Potter?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I found that in my bad one day at breakfast, that day that. and I left it on the table as I left. I haven't seen it since then honestly!"  
  
Snape sighed and had just opened his mouth to respond but he was just then called away but Dumbledore, who had an urgent tone to his voice from the staff table. Narrowing his eyes, he stalked away, dropping the hat on the floor, whether by accident or not, and not bothering to pick it up, as the headmaster had already called his name again.  
  
The two boys both stared after him as he stalked towards Dumbledore's seat at the staff table but then suddenly, they remembered what Snape had been there for in the first place.  
  
Draco picked up the hat from the floor and once again tossed it back to Harry, his eyes narrowed also. He tossed it lightly to Harry. "Take your hat back and I never want to see it in my sight again." With these 'final words' he swept away, in a path to leave the Great Hall. He was almost at the doors when Harry had the sudden urge to follow him. No one stirred or spoke as they watched him leave.  
  
"Draco!" Harry called just as soon as he had left the Hall also, and Draco was now several yards in front of him.  
  
Draco turned, teeth clenched. "What Potter?" he spat icily. Harry's heart sank a bit, maybe he didn't want to do this. but it was too late, he had already decided. Harry held out the hat.  
  
"Put it on," he said softly, not really expecting Draco to hear him, and possibly even to lure him closer.  
  
Draco did step forward a few steps as Harry had hoped, his eyes on the hat, and not on Harry's slightly tinged face. "What was that you said Potter?"  
  
"I said 'put it on'," Harry repeated calmly, with stern determination on his face.  
  
Draco heard him this time. "You're ordering me about now, eh, Potter? What has the hat given you a special power to command all others? You can't make me put on that hat!" His fists clenched slightly. Suddenly, two pairs of arms seized him from behind and held him tight.  
  
"Come on Harry, slap the hat on his pointed head," came the playful voice of Fred Weasley, who had ahold of Draco's left arm. George, his twin, sniggered while holding tightly to Malfoy's right.  
  
Harry smirked and approached Draco cautiously as he flung his arms about. Harry thanked his lucky stars that Crabbe and Goyle probably hadn't gotten up yet.  
  
"C'mon Harry!" George urged.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Harry" mimmiced Draco, still flailing. "That way you will see that this is all a joke and that you don't really love me! I know Potter!"  
  
Having no clue how this was going to prove what Draco knew, or whether or not Harry really loved him, Harry took one last step forward, not noticing the dead silence inside the Great Hall. He had only one thought on his mind: to prove whether or not Draco really loved him. He jammed the hat on Draco's head and the twins cheered as the hat jolted slightly, sat straight up on Draco's white blond hair.  
  
"Hello Draco Malfoy," purred the voice. "And Fred and George Weasley." The twins grinned broadly at being recognized.  
  
Draco however just rolled his eyes. "Just skip the corniness and tell Potter here that you're sorry but he's not my true love."  
  
The hat was silent for a moment. "Oh, and hello there Harry Potter," it finally said.  
  
"Hullo." Harry muttered.  
  
"Now, now Draco, patience is a virtue." the hat giggled as Draco fidgeted restlessly, while still being held tight.  
  
"Virtue?" Draco wrinkled his nose annoyedly. "I haven't time to discuss qualities I care nothing about! Just tell Potter here that I'm not his true love so these two red headed apes with let me go!"  
  
Fred and George scowled at his and Fred accidentally moved his arm slightly so that Draco winced as his shoulder moved backwards in an unnatural motion.  
  
The hat was silent for a moment, then said even softer than last time so that Harry had to edge forward slightly, even though he stood right in front of Draco to hear it. "But I do not lie, not even to a person who does not realize his true feelings."  
  
"NO!" Draco practically screeched.  
  
"Yes!" cried the hat dramatically as the twins two cried out, but with glee. "Draco Malfoy your true love is Harry Potter!"  
  
Suddenly a cheer erupted from the Great Hall, and as if like a tidal wave about 50 students scurried out to the entrance hall where Draco, Fred and George and Harry all stood, Draco's usually pale face now more like the color of the dead than anything else. He somehow managed to tear himself away from Fred and George's grasps, which must have loosened somewhat.  
  
"NO!" he screeched again. "I don't love you Potter! I've never loved you and I'll never love you for another thousand years!" And with these words he tore the hat from his head and spun right around and stormed towards the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
Suddenly everyone was silent as Harry's face fell. He had hoped that this would help, now it was very unlikely that Draco would ever speak to him again, even to harass him. He too took off running to dormitories, a single tear streaking down his face. 


	7. A Bit of Inside Help

Disclaimer: sighs heavily I don't own any of these characters, I'm not making any money off of them. can I do my story now?!  
  
Chapter 7: A Bit of Inside Help  
  
"Harry?" a soft, female voice came from the doorway of Harry's dormitory. Harry didn't look up - he recognized the voice.  
  
"What do you want Shadow?" ((me!!!) he asked doggedly of his only Slytherin friend, who stood in his doorframe.  
  
"To set things right what else?" Shadow smirked, tucking a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear.  
  
"And what do you think you're gonna help?" he sighed, burying his face deeper into the pillow.  
  
"I hate to sound rude, well actually no I don't," Shadow's smirk widen, her purple eyes flashing slightly, "but what do you think that it's gonna help for you to stay up here in your dormitory, pouting? That's not gonna make my cousin fall in love with you, you know. He's not exactly the type to go rushing into something he doesn't understand. Trust me."  
  
Harry wiped his eyes, as another tear began to slide down his cheek. "You probably heard him, he doesn't love me." He gave a great sniffle.  
  
"Harry, I swear, you're the most pitiful Gryffindor I've ever seen, and believe me that's saying something," she threw a wary glance over at Seamus' stationary "soccer" poster that hung on the wall but refrained from comment, as the time wasn't right. "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave -- "  
  
"Oh can it Shadow! You're not helping me a bit. what're you gonna say next, that I belong in Beauxbatons or something?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of telling my friend that he belongs in that hoity-toity school," she wrinkled her nose, thinking of the fight that she and Fleur Delacour had almost gotten into last year, over something so stupid that Shadow didn't even remember what it was. "And I am helping something, I'm trying to convince you of something -- "  
  
"What that I should be in Ravenclaw then?" Harry's face was flushing in anger. What was she getting at? And how did she get up here?  
  
"No, more that you should learn to shut your mouth!" Shadow sighed, her patience wearing thin. Her Malfoy and Riddle were finally showing, she was being much too nice lately. but Malfoy's never back out so she had to get on with it. "I'm trying to tell you that if you really love Draco," she cringed slightly at the thought, she had no clue why she was supporting this relationship which she personally didn't even agree with, "that you should fight for it. if you really want it. and by the fact that you're backing down, I don't think you want it." She walked across the room and sat down on Ron's bed, beside Harry's as Harry glared at her.  
  
"I do love him, he just doesn't love me back!"  
  
"But the hat said that he was your true love! And that you were his! The thing is that Draco just doesn't realize that! He's so spoiled that he seems to think that he can change everything to be perfect in his eyes - no, wait more of Lucius' eyes. See, you have to understand, Uncle Lucius, he's a very controlling person and what with all the things going all at the moment," Shadow rubbed her left forearm tenderly, which Harry (a/n thank goodness, Voldie would've killed me!) "and Draco's been set in his father's mind frame. and no matter how much I love Uncle Lucius, I can't help but realize that that isn't Draco's mind frame." Here she shook her head. "No, I know that sometimes Draco acts on undersided feelings, feelings he doesn't even understand or realize. and its up to you to help him realize those feelings." she sighed and stood up. "Buts its up to you, you can leave Draco up his dormitory, pouting that you have ruined his sex life, or you can go up and help him realize what he truly means to you. its up to you." She started towards the door. "Oh!" she suddenly cried just as she reached the door. "I almost forgot! The Slytherin password is 'slither' since Draco will most likely be up his deserted dormitory for the rest of the evening." She smirked slightly. "And in case you need it," she reached into her robes, and Harry heard the clinking of many little bottles coming from it, she finally extracted a tiny bottle full of nearly clear liquid which Harry recognized -  
  
"Truthfulness Potion!" he exclaimed aghast. "But Snape said he was monitoring it!"  
  
Shadow smirked. "Surely you don't think that I actually learn anything new in that class?" she asked disgustedly. "No, no, dear old Snape but he is a bit behind on the times, I learned to make this potion when I was eight. use it wisely, remember one question, and I trust you to know what question to ask." she tossed the bottle to him, turned on her heel, her sheet of shiny black hair cascading behind her and left the room, smirking happily to herself. Draco and Voldemort were going to kill her. 


	8. A Gryffindor's Decision

Disclaimer: Blah!  
  
Chapter 8: A Gryffindor's Desicion  
  
Harry sat in his dormitory, staring after Shadow as he heard her heels clunk dully on every step. Had this whole event just happened right? Or more so, had he experienced it all right? It didn't seem to fit together. What was Draco's cousin doing in his dormitory? Who had let her in? Told her the password? But all of these questions and concerns were pushed out of his head by and immediate decision that needed to be made:  
  
Was he going to see Draco or not?  
  
His heart was pulling him towards the Slytherin common room and Draco's dormitory but his mind kept telling him, for some reason, all the things that could possibly go wrong: he could run into a teacher and lose house points and get a detention, among other things but there was a major thing also: Draco could reject him.  
  
The thought almost brought tears to his eyes but then he suddenly remembered that Draco had already rejected him, ever since their first true meeting at Hogwarts, on the school train. He had hated him since he had declined his offer to be friends with him and ditch Weasley. Something dung deep into his insides at that thought. What was it? Draco had wanted to be friends with him! Every since their first meeting. what did it all mean?  
  
This thought puzzled Harry more than you would think, as you would think it particularly obvious that Draco had a crush on Harry. But to Harry that seemed a much too simple answer. Shadow said that Draco didn't even realize he had those feelings. that reminded Harry vaguely of his feelings after the hat had told him that his true love was Draco. Yet Draco had accepted it. he had denied it. he had lied. But is it truly a lie when you yourself don't know the answer?  
  
Before he fully understood what he was doing Harry had stood up from his bed, the Truthfulness Potion's vial clutched tightly in his hand. He had once question, once chance to find out if Draco loved him. But there were so many questions that Harry wanted answered. was there one that could answer them all? Harry didn't know, he would figure it out once he got there, but at the moment he had to prove his true Gryffindorness and actually get there first.  
  
His legs carried him swiftly out of the dormitory and down the spiral staircase, out into the open common room, where only a small group of first or second years sat by the fire, conversing heartily. Very few students were left. more than usual though. some students that were left over were the ones that usually gloated over being able to go home. DRACO! What was he doing here?! But Harry had experienced too much in the wizarding world to think that it solely depended on he, Harry that Draco stayed, chiefly because Draco didn't even know that he loved him, and also because of Lucius. he was a Deatheater.. What was going on?  
  
Attempting to clear his mind, Harry wandered right out of the common room, hardly noticing, and somewhere in a dark corner, Shadow sniggered. She knew he would go. now it was up to him to ask the right question. 


	9. The Right Question Comes easier than exp...

Chapter 9: The Right Question Comes Easier than Expected  
  
"What am I doing?" Harry suddenly cried out, as he reached the dead end passage was that was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Why am I doing this?" and then his thoughts aligned and he answered himself smartly. "For love," he muttered softly. But is a person, particularly a Gryffindor, in love or not, smart enough to wander into the Slytherin Common Room unprotected? Harry had just realized this, and cursed himself for his lack of thought. Why hadn't he thought of it before? But oh well, he took a deep breath, he would have to do it anyways.  
  
"Slither," he breathed leaning close to the door for no particular reason. The panel slid back and over, and Harry closed his eyes expecting there to be an angry shout come from inside. But it was empty. Harry took a cautious step inside, fearing that the whole gang of Slytherins might jump out from behind one of the many leather couchs and attack him. But nothing happened. It appeared that the few Slytherins who had stayed (which was,as Harry had noted before, more than usual) were actually taking advantage of the mild Christmas weather.  
  
Now Harry was faced with a new problem. There were seven years, and a dormitory a piece per year for the girls and the boys. That was 14 dormitories! How was he supposed to find Draco in all of these?  
  
After doing a quickie enie-menie-minie-moe, he picked one of the farthest dormitories on the left. Sucking in a deep breath, he opened the door slowly and then snapped it shut again, just as quietly. No, that wasn't Draco's dormitory, unless the Slytherin's had coed dorms. So he decided to try the dorms on the other side as this appeared to be the girls side. Picking a door, he reached for was about to grasp the handle and open it when he heard voices from inside.  
  
"Just leave me alone Pansy! I want to sort things out!" came a voice that was undoubtedly Draco's.  
  
"What? So you can decide to leave me for that little fag boy Harry?" followed a startled cry that had to be Pansy's.  
  
Suddenly there was a very load smack and a shriek and the flung open, giving Harry only enough time to fling himself behind an armchair when Pansy came flying out, clutching the side of her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I hate you Draco Malfoy! I hate you!" she cried and ran to a dormitory on the other side of the room.  
  
Harry hesitated. Pansy had left the door open. It was now or never. If he crept up but didn't go in, Draco would see him. He just had to go in.  
  
He straightened, gathering all the courage he never thought he would have needed to face Draco, and then he reminded himself that this wasn't just a normal matter that he was dealing with. His pace quickened as he approached the door and much sooner than he had hoped Harry had entered the dungeon dormitory.  
  
It was much different than the Gryffindor dormitories: much gloomier (owing to the fact that it was a dungeon, there were no windows, therefore less light), and less comfortable looking. Five beds were situated against the opposite wall and Draco sat on the last one, his eyes glued on the wall, as if determined not to cry. He looked like someone close to a mental break down. He was muttering something under his breath, but Harry couldn't hear what it was, so running on courage that you only have when you have gone so far you have nothing to lose, he crept closer, until he standing right behind Draco.  
  
"Cursed Potter," he muttered, "has to ruin my life. Now Pansy's leaving me. Father's going to be so pissed, he's gonna kill me. after all the arrangements. oh dear Dark Lord!"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow at the last exclaimation, but still didn't reveal his presence.  
  
"Cursed Potter! Why did you have to fall in love with me?!"  
  
"I couldn't help it." Harry breathed softly, right behind him.  
  
Draco startled horribly and spun around.  
  
"Potter, what the hell?!" he screeched, but Harry clamped a hand over his mouth before he could shout anymore.  
  
"Please, I need to talk, I need to know the truth. Please." Draco raised his fine eyebrows in confusion. "Please," Harry said, just above a sigh.  
  
Draco, knowing that Potter wasn't going to let him go if he didn't agree, slowly nodded.  
  
"Now, do you really mean that, or as soon as I pull my hand down are you going to start screaming again?"  
  
Draco's silver grey eyes widened and stared into Harry's emerald ones, and Harry could have swooned on the spot if the time were right. but it wasn't. Also, Harry noticed, almost uncomfortably, Draco's lips were incredibly soft under his rough, Quidditch Practice worn hand.  
  
'Pull yourself together Harry' Harry told him, and deciding, slowly slid his hand away from Draco's mouth, most reluctantly.  
  
Draco, didn't scream, but he did talk. "Listen Potter, I don't love you."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Harry seriously.  
  
"Potter I think I can be trusted to know my own feelings -- "  
  
"But do you? I talked to your cousin. She's told me some things about your life, and how you are -- "  
  
Draco's face paled slightly and he convulsively grabbed his left forearm. She wouldn't tell! "W-What kind of things did she tell you about me Potter?" he spat.  
  
"That you have Lucius to live up to. that you're more being him, than you are yourself. Have you ever really thought about what you really wanted?"  
  
"Oh," some color returned to Draco's face, "yes, I have what I want Potter, and I love what I have so if you're suggesting that its my father that's keeping me from liking you, then you have another thing to think about!" His voice raised sharply, and he let go of his forearm. "I would never in a thousand years -- "  
  
"Yes, but what about the time after the thousand years eh Draco? What about then? Do you think your missenterpretating mind will understand then?"  
  
"Understand what Potter?" Draco spat.  
  
"That we're meant to be together!"  
  
Draco snorted agitatedly. "Even a thousand years wouldn't do it Potter!"  
  
"That's because you've never thought about it truthfully Draco. You have to think, ever since you first met me, you wanted to be my friend, why do you think that is Draco?"  
  
"I - I had my reasons!" Draco spat, his hand almost going to his forearm again, but Harry took no notice of this movement, he was too far into his argument. "Besides I don't want to think about it! That's not how I am!"  
  
"Then you won't have any objection about taking this now will you?" Harry held up the tiny bottle of off clear potion.  
  
Draco gasped, his eyes narrowed. "I thought Snape was just teasing you about trying to sneak it out, but I wouldn't have even expected from you -- "  
  
"That's because I didn't take it. Shadow made it!"  
  
"Shadow?! I'll kill her! Why?"  
  
"She seems to have a good understanding of whats going on, much better seemingly than you do. Just take the potion Draco."  
  
"That's Malfoy to you!" Draco's voice sailed to a pubescent pitch, though that period in his life well over. "And besides how do I know that you haven't jinxed that potion - just - just like you jinxed that hat! To lie! To make me lie! How do I know if that's even Truthfulness Potion?"  
  
"You'll just have to trust me, I guess," Harry said softly.  
  
Draco snorted again. "Trust you Potter? What reason have I ever had to trust you? You've always had it in for me!"  
  
Harry thought it best not to respond to this but instead held out the tiny bottle until it was practically under Draco's nose. "Drink it, please, I need to know."  
  
Draco finally sighed resignedly. He snatched the bottle from Harry and and glared at it. "Fine, I'll take it, you can ask your one question then you have to leave. Agreed?"  
  
Harry nodded. "It'll be your decision though."  
  
Draco ignored this comment and after taking a slight sniff of it, took down the whole tiny bit in a mouthful. He made a horrid face as if went down, then shook his head. "That was horrible -- "  
  
But Harry wasted no time "Draco Malfoy do you love me?" 


	10. Truth Be Told

A/N: Yes, I know this has been the longest time since I've updated (I think its been a full 2 days) but I was torturing you guys. for anybody who checks in regularly and curses me for not updating, yes I was torturing you. evil laugh well I'll get on with the show. smirks  
  
Chapter 10: Truth be Told  
  
Draco's eyes glazed over slightly as he stared into Harry's face. He was silent for a moment, so that Harry almost thought that Shadow's potion hadn't worked (who could he ever doubt me?!) and then his mouth parted slightly and a soft whisper escaped his lips, "Always."  
  
Harry's heart leapt into his throat and before he could stop himself he pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. But before it was even a true kiss, Draco pushed away, a disgusted look on his face as he wiped his lip with his sleeve. "What the hell was that Potter?!"  
  
"I - I - you -- " Harry stammered. He didn't remember? Harry's heart now did a full sink into the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I didn't do anything Potter! I don't love you to answer your question now get out of my dormitory!"  
  
Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. "You said you loved me!"  
  
"I did not!" Draco screeched back outraged. "I just said I didn't!"  
  
"But before that! You - you said always!" a tear now leaked down his cheek. Why did he have to do this? He mentally kicked himself for ever falling for that stupid Slytherin. "Why can't you just remember?"  
  
Draco stared at him a silver-blond hair fell in front of his red anger stained face. Harry reached over to tuck it back into place but before he could Draco swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me!" he shrieked, outraged. "I don't know what you're trying to prove her Potter, but it's not going to work. I don't love you so now get out!"  
  
Harry stood beside him, staring into those lovely grey eyes that were now so full of hatred, as much hate was in his eyes as love and confusion in Harry's green one. Draco lifted a hand and pointed towards the door. "Out!" he repeated, with great finality to his voice.  
  
Harry willed himself not to let any tears out. 'Please tell me this is all a crude joke - this isn't real, it isn't real!' But it was. With a final sigh of resignition, Harry once again stared into those lovely orbs.  
  
"Fine, but before I go -- " he then pulled Draco in towards him again and their lips meet in what Harry suspected to be the last time. He didn't try to take it any further, but just parted slowly but still quickly and turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
Harry stormed through the Slytherin common room, almost knocking over several people who stood crouched outside of Draco's dorm door. He wondered how much they had heard before quickly reminding himself that he didn't care. It didn't matter to him anymore, he just wanted out.  
  
As Harry reached the common room entrance it slid open and there stood Shadow a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, a look of concern coming over her face (one of the few, I feel I must point out). "W - what's wrong?"  
  
But Harry didn't answer, just pushed around her and fled down the hall, unable to hold his tears in any longer.  
  
****  
  
A/N: I know, I know I'm horrible. but I promise things will look up better in the future for Harry. I guess I should add angst to one of the categories aye? It is rather angsty. Draco's so stubborn? Don't we all hate him? Please review and don't hate me just cause I'm trying to fit into Malfoy's character. I promise things will look up better for Harry, whether in the form of Malfoy, or possibly that secret admirer who sent him the note on Christmas covers mouth suddenly oh god I've said too much!! Just review! 


	11. Another Secret Spills

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Fannychan, who has taken the time to review every time I have posted.  
  
Chapter 11: Spilling Secrets  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed a startled Hermione as Harry burst into the Gryffindor common room, his face wet with tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Not now Hermione!" Harry shrieked uncontrollably as he raced up the spiral staircase towards his dormitory. What else would you expect a boy who had just been rejected by his love to do? He slammed the door hard and flung himself face down on his bed, not bothering to drawn the curtains. He didn't want to talk to anybody but he didn't care who saw him cry. Draco didn't love him. and he probably still thought the Harry didn't really love him. Why was he hiding so much? The truthfulness potion didn't lie. Shadow's potions never failed (or at least Harry had always heard) and Draco had proclaimed his love to him. Did he not hear himself as he professed his true feelings or was he still covering up? The hurt panged deep in his heart. Why did Draco have to be a Slytherin? Why did he even have to be a Malfoy? Harry practically knew that if Draco hadn't been either of those things, he wouldn't be fighting so bad. But then again, Draco wouldn't be the Draco that he was in love with..  
  
Suddenly he felt someone sink onto his bed by his side and rest a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Tough time mate?" came Ron's soft whisper.  
  
Harry just buried his face deeper into the pillow. 'You don't know the half of it Ron so just leave me alone!' he was screaming in his brain the last part, while almost mourning the first thought.  
  
But Ron, as if reading his mind said slowly, after a big gulp, "I know where you went, I saw Shadow come in here and give you the potion. but I knew before then..  
  
Harry finally raised his head. Wiping away his tears he blinked hard up at him. Ron's red hair seeed blurred through his still teary eyes but Harry could tell that beneath the hair Ron was wearing a very worried expression. "How?" Harry said shortly, hoping again hope that more tears wouldn't spill down his front. His best friend didn't need to see him like this. but then again, he was a best friend, and friends are supposed to comfort one another.  
  
"I see the way you look at Malfoy. in Potion's class you can barely take your eyes off the bloody fool," but Ron stopped suddenly at the look of hurt that fled across Harry's eyes. He'd better refrain from insulting Malfoy if he really wanted to comfort his friend, whether or not he liked whom Harry had deemed worthy to fall in love with. "But. I just have to tell you that. well Harry, he's just not worth your time --"  
  
"You just don't understand Ron! I love him!" Harry exclaimed breathlessly, more tears filling his eyes. Ron wouldn't understand, he didn't need to yell at him.. But then again Ron didn't to be telling him who to and not to fall in love with.  
  
Ron's face paled slightly. He looked as though he was under an enormous strain. His eyes were shiny, as though he too were about to cry. Why? Surely he wasn't feeling Harry's pain as strongly as Harry felt his own.?  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to yell at you," Harry said softly. "It's just that, how would you feel to be rejected by the one you finally decided to fall in love with?" Harry knew (or at least thought he knew) that Ron hadn't a clue what that felt like. The only girl he had been turned down by that Harry knew about was Fleur Delacour and Ron was by no means truly in love with her.  
  
Ron shook his head, his lipped pressed together so that they formed a thin white line. His face looked grave. "It's just I'm sure that you'll find another Harry. someone who loves you just as much as you love them." here he trailed off.  
  
Harry stared up at him. What did Ron know about love? As much as Harry thought Ron's advice didn't seem so far fetched, even at the moment, he was in no mood to take advice from his forever loveless friend. "You don't know that." He spit bitterly at him, and rolled over and flung his face back into his pillow.  
  
Ron made no response for several minutes before Harry heard him breath. "I can only hope." He said it so softly that Harry almost stirred and loved up at him, but he didn't. He couldn't. Then Harry felt a breath very close on his neck, and then on his ear as the voice continued to whisper. "I have a crush on you Harry Potter."  
  
A/N: Yes, that's all for now folks.sorry it took so long, but I was trying to figure out who I really wanted to be the one. and you see my decision. Well thanks for tuning in yet again. I'll try to get another chapter up sooner next time. 


	12. Another Revelation

I will not put up a disclaimer anymore!!!  
  
A/N: While most would lie and say that they were working very hard on this chapter and that's why it took so long, I won't lie, I wrote this chapter in probably about 2 hours. I haven't been working much cause I've just been so exhausted, but I have a three day weekend so you can probably expect at least 2 chapters... maybe...  
  
Chapter 12 - A New Revelation  
  
Harry jumped slightly as these words met his ears. He couldn't be hearing right... could he? He turned over quickly and for a split second glimpsed the serious look in Ron's hazel eyes before, before he fully comtemplated what was happening, Ron's lips met his in a sweet and graceful dance of serenity. It seemed so right, and for the first time in his life, Harry felt that things had fallen in to place. Well, it wasn't exactly the first time but you know what I meant...  
  
Ron gently grasped the black of Harry's raven colored hair and pulled him towards him, making their kiss more personal and loving. Their tongues met and a wonderful surge of warm blood spread through Harry's body. This was what he had been missing, it seemed so right. Harry's hand too went to the back of Ron's head, his fingers gently carressing his soft, fiery red hair. He never wanted it to end...  
  
But suddenly Ron jerked away, breaking their lip's seal. Ron's hand dropped, as did Harry's, out of startlement. The boys stared at each other for a solemn moment, Ron's lip trembling slightly. Harry couldn't figure out why.   
  
"Ron..." he asked puzzledly. "Ron what's wrong?"   
  
Ron just stared back at him, a look of almost panic coming over his face. "Hermione..." he said softly.  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on Ron?"  
  
Ron's face burned a slightly pink. "Hermione..." he muttered again.  
  
Harry was now getting a bit irritated, his lips yearned to be touching Ron's again. "What about her Ron? Spit it out mate!"  
  
"Well... you see... what it is..." Ron looked down at the floor. "Me and 'Mione... we're kinda... you know..."  
  
"No, I don't just say it!"  
  
"She's my girlfriend."  
  
Harry suddenly stopped breathing for a moment and lurched backwards. "What? Why did you never tell me?" There was an angry note in his voice, partially because he felt betrayed, and partially because he felt that the perfect thing in his life (or newest) was suddenly slipping from his grasp.  
  
Ron's face flushed darker red. "We figured that it would be better that way... you know, that way nobody could screw things up for us..." Ron mumbled now, his eyes looking anywhere but into Harry's.  
  
"BETTER THAT WAY?!" Harry positively shouted, "how could it be better to leave you best friend out of your relationship! I wouldn't've have screwed it up!"  
  
"Yes well... it was 'Mione's idea..." Ron sighed.  
  
"Yes well you didn't have to be stupid and go along with it!"  
  
Ron suddenly looked very hurt. His lip trembled more. "Yes well that was before I realized I felt this way!" He shouted back, tears straining his voice. He stood up from where he had sat on the bed beside Harry. "Now I see... I thought that this would be a good time to do this, so maybe you'd realize that you didn't need Malfoy... that there were other people in this world for you... but now I realize, now I realize that that wasn't it at all... I just took the place of him for a bit... I mean nothing to you... I hate you Harry Potter!"  
With these words, he turned and sped out of the room, leaving Harry sitting on the bed, his heart in his stomach, looking thunderstruck.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Maybe I should just go fully angst aye? *rereads chapter* I'm horrible... don't feel too bad for Ron, things'll look up for him I promise... I love reviews... the more you review the faster I write so have fun!   
Much luv! 


	13. Reassurance

Chapter 13: Reassurance  
  
Harry sat in bed and stared at the wall. Why was everything in his life a lie? Why had nobody ever told him anything that was going on in their lives? It was like they didn't trust him orsomething? What had he ever done to them? For the first time in his life he contemplated suicide. What would be the difference? The only people he truly cared about either didn't feel the same way about him or had lied to him. Then he thought again to himself, if something had stopped Voldemort from killing him, wouldn't something also stop him from taking his own life? He sighed and turned back over on his side. Also for the first time in his life he hated being who he was, a lousy Gryffindor, but more closely, the boy who lived.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ah! How nice it is for all of you to join me once again!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed as the students filed up the silver ladder and into the room. Usually Harry would have snorted and made some snide comment about how it wasn't really his choice, but today he wasn't feeling like his normal self. He was depressed, and no matter what he did or thought to himself, he couldn't help his eyes from wandering over to Ron, who was now taking a seat at a table with Dean and Seamus, who kept throwing stranges glances between the two of them. The boys had never sat apart, Harry could tell they were thinking, except in the last year when they had been fighting ... Harry could also tell by the looks on the boys faces that they were worried that the arguements had started again.   
  
'If only you knew' Harry thought solemnly to himself, while taking a seat across the room from Ron, all alone. People eyed him strangely. Everyone knew about the Harry/Draco thing... not everybody had known where it had gone of course, but still, no matter what happened, Ron and Harry were inseperable. Ron couldn't be a homophobe?   
  
Harry sighed and took out his divinations book, and looked back up at Professor Trelawney, who was now eyeing the room through her thick spectacles. She was very quiet, especially as her eyes grazed Harry, sitting all alone in the corner. Harry looked back down at his book, pretending to be interested in telling people's futures by their hair or eye color. One portion of the book caught his eye: People with black hair tend to have more troubles in life, than others. 'Wow, wonder how they figured that' Harry thought angrily, snapping his book shut.   
  
"Welecome class, to yet another divinations lesson," Trelawney finally began, after her unnecessarily long appraisal of the class. "Today we will be studying ... "  
  
But Harry didn't listen to anymore, his eyes had once again fallen on Ron. Ron was sniggering over at his table Seamus and Dean, and stopped only when he saw Harry eyeing him. When this happened, he just slightly, face paling, and turned back around, avoiding making anymore eye contact. Harry sat in a daze through the rest of class, wondering only slightly why Trelawney was actually leaving him alone this class. He only pondered this for a short while at the end of class when the bell finally rung to signal their release to lunch. Harry stood up and flung his bag over his shoulder, making a beeline for the trapdoor, aiming to get out before Ron got there, but he heard Trelawney's misty voice calling his name about the crowd.  
  
"Harry Potter!" she called. Harry turned, and took a step backwards, to avoid having a run-in with Parvati and Lavender, who only sniggered slightly while passing him, and hurried along their way, without an apology.   
  
Harry waited until the whole class had left to finally make his way to Trelawney's desk, perferring to be told off (which he was sure was going to happen) alone, instead of in front of a whole class full of suspicious people.   
  
"Hello Harry," Trelawney said mistily, looking up at him, but Harry averted his eyes, looking down into the crystal into which she had just been staring instead. "I noticed Harry, that you don't seem to be taking a particular interest in..." she started to lecture him, with a sudden seriousness in her voice.   
  
But once again Harry wasn't listening to her. He was staring at the crystal ball. He hadn't paid that much attention when they had studied it in their third year, having other things on his mind, but now he was struck by a sudden understanding of it, and it's usefulness. Concentrating, he drowned out old Trelawney's voice and thought only to himself. 'Show me who I'm going to end up with' he thought hard, then thinking that it is best to be polite to anything and everything in the wizarding world, added a quick 'please' to the end. The ball's misty cloud began to swirl quickly, growing darker, and suddenly a light flashed through it. It broke apart just as suddenly, then reformed, squishing together to form a very familiar face. Draco Malfoy smirked back up at him. Harry gasped, and, without understanding why, turned and ran out of the tower, his bag trailing after him. He only heard a snatchet of what Trelawney yelled after him, including the word detention. But once again, he didn't care.  
  
****  
A/N: I told you I'd get a couple chapters up this time! *smiles happily* My characters (oh sorry *JK Rowling's characters* -- I own nothing!) do seem to run out at the end of every chapter don't they? *shrugs* I'm gonna work on the next chapter when I feel like it (like I told you I'm lazy) but if you can't get enough of me, you can read the other fic I've authored, Just a Game... you might be interested... But now bye! *waves, and disappears* 


	14. Love at Last

Chapter 14: Love at Last  
  
Harry sped down the corridor, not knowing or watching where he was going. He had to find Draco. He didn't know what he was going to say when he got there, he just had to find him, and perhaps, hopefully, everything would just fall into place.  
  
"Ow!" Harry puffed as he suddenly ran into something hard and fell to the ground, feeling whatever it was he had hit do the same. Slowly, rubbing his thoroughly aching backside, he opened his eyes. "Ron!" he exclaimed as he glimpsed the red-haired boy in from of him. Then he startled again to see that he had been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, corncern spred throughout his voice.  
  
Ron quickly wiped his eyes on his robe sleeve . "Oh hi 'Harry," he replied, now rubbing his head. He forced a slight smile, but this didn't fool Harry in the least.   
  
"What's wrong Ron?" he pressed, looking worried. He had only seen Ron cry once before and that was when -- but Harry shook his head to clear these thoughts. He didn't need these thoughts at the moment.  
  
Ron bit his lip, knowing he couldn't hide this from his best friend, or who he hoped to still be his best friend for long. "Well... er..." he started quietly, averting his hazel eyes from Harry's amazing emerald orbs.   
  
Harry stayed quiet, watching Ron squirm in front of him.  
  
"Me and Hermione... well... I told her about you and me, and how I felt about you... and she er... broke up with me..." he finished quickly and quietly, paling, but a blush still appearing in his slightly freckled cheeks.   
  
Harry gasped, not able to say anything simply because he didn't know what he could possibly say. "Ron..." he finally whispered quietly, his heart about to burst. Ron had sacrificied something, that he had sacrificed so much for for... him. And he, Harry, had been looking over his head, hoping for the impossible... Draco.  
  
Ron watched Harry as his sat in thought, biting his lips. He didn't know how he would react, but he hoped it would be good, and he hoped it would be soon. Then he suddenly gasped as Harry's full weight landed on his chest, his arms wrapped around his neck, and his soft lips met his.   
  
Surprised, though as he was, it didn't take him long to give into the kiss.   
  
It was sweet, passionate, and a graceful continuation of the kiss they had shared before, the kiss that broke the dam of 4 years worth of want. They didn't pull away for several minutes, but they didn't have to breathe you know...  
  
Harry panted softly as he looking into Ron's brilliant hazel eyes, as Ron did the same. "I - " he whispered quietly, his breath still not fully returned. "I - I love you," he finally finished quietly, but cleanly.  
  
Ron's eyes once again filled with tears and he didn't say anything, just pulled Harry into another sweet kiss.  
  
"My, my isn't this touching," came an icy cold voice from behind them.  
  
They both jumped and sat frozen, for there in front of them stood Severus Snape, his lip curled in the most pleased fashion, as though he had just been given an extrodinary gift.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Once again, sorry it took so long for me to update but hey, the reviews slowed down and so did I. Actually, though that was a little upsetting, it was because I was having an inner conflict between Ron and Draco. I still don't know how this story's gonna end, I have no plan, no outline, everything you see here is a first copy as I write it... so ... if it sux, it sux, it's not my fault... actually it is, but blame the gnomes... *sighs* well review and I'll... give you another chapter, or review one of your stories... so yeah! 


	15. The Expected

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I've had technical difficulties (I was too lazy to write, and I don't know what to write!) This chapter will probably be rather short but... oh well...  
  
Chapter 15: The Expected  
  
Snape's lip continued to curl in an unpleasing manor. "My, my boys, aren't we in a little trouble now?" he asked softly, then snapped hastily, "Get up!"  
  
Harry disentangled himself from Ron's lanky legs and arm and stood up, straightening his robes. He looked into Snape's black eyes, and he knew that they were in big trouble, though I doubt that he had needed to even do that.   
  
Ron stood up slowly, eyes lingering only slightly on Harry, then searching Snape's profile, a slight florish on his cheeks (A/N: These characters will never be happy! *evil giggle* and its all because I don't own them!).   
  
Snape span on his heel, and marched off, guestering only slightly to Harry and Ron to follow him. They however didn't walk down to the dungeons. Rather it was a rather familar path, but Harry, his mind being in many other places, and his eyes lingering worriedly on Snape's back, didn't realize exactly where they were until they stop in front of a large stone gargoyle, who's eyes gleamed ruby at them as the stood in front of it, Snape's smirk still not flickering.  
  
"Licorice wand," he said softly, and the gargoyle sprang to life, and, eyed them suspiciously, not moving as his regularly did. "I said move!" Snape spat impatietly, his lips tightening into a pursed pout.   
  
The gargoyle glared at his slightly, then sprang to the side, as a the door behind of it slid open.  
  
Ron turned to look at Harry, just as Harry did the same, and found that the confusion he felt was echoed in Harry's emerald orbs. Why would they be going to see Dumbledore?  
  
The moving staircase seemed to move ever so slow, as Snape's smirk was back in place. Something was going on, Harry finally figured out, as Snape threw yet another glance back at the pair of them, but said nothing.  
  
Once at the top Snape knocked upon the door three times, rather sharply with his bony fist.  
  
Harry heard a misty voice from within. "Ah, Professor, I foresee that it is Severus Snape, and he has others along with him!"  
  
It was none other than Trelawney.  
  
Dumbledore's voice, when he responded, sounded amused. "I believe you may be right my dear (Snape was now looking rather impatient, but didn't dare to barge into the headmaster's office without suitable invitation or reason) please enter whoever you are!"  
  
Snape flung open the door, his expression now a triumphant grin as the two boys entered after him.  
  
Dumbledore turned towards Trelawney, who sat at the side of his desk, a mischievious smirk playing on his lips. "My, my, you are getting rather good at this Sybill!" he said, then turned his blue eyes back towards Snape and the boys. "Ah, just who I was expecting to see. Though I don't suppose, I was expecting one of you... rather someone else..."  
  
Trelawney nodded knowingly beside him, then peered into the crystal ball that she had brought along with her (A/N: Don't ask how she got there before or without Harry and Ron knowing, she's magic!) "But, I do foresee, that the other Expected will be joining us in a slight moment."  
  
Dumbledore once again turned to her. "And how do you know this m'dear?" he asked politely.  
  
Trelawney gave a slight wave of her bejeweled hand. "It is fate, and I am trained and lucky enough to see into the depths that it is," she sighed mistily, a slight veil coming over her eyes.  
  
"Ah, I see," Dumbledore's smile widened, but it was effectively hid by his beard, and he turned back to the trio still standing in the doorway. "Well, don't just stand there come on in! You're letting in a wicked bitter draft," he drew his robes up tighter around him. He motioned to two chairs which Harry was sure hadn't been there. "Though I do believe that you, Severus, have other things to attend to?" His bushy eyebrows raised in a slight motion, and Snape's face settled into a nuetral state, he nodded and turned out the door, snapping it shut behind him.  
  
Harry and Ron just stood there, confused, while Trelawney continued to peer mistily down into the ball. "Well? Are you coming in or not? We're expecting someone else soon -- "  
  
Just then there was a sharp, but thin rap on the door, and Ron watched as Trelawney's face lit up. "The other expected has arrived," she whispered, and looked up at Dumbledore smiling.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's a bad ending, and you can probably guess who it is. But, if you're too stupid to, or you just don't feel like using your brain on my lame fic, you'll just have to wait until I post my next chapter, no promises on when that'll be though, I'm as bad as J.K. when it comes to deadlines... wait, no, no I don't even compare *mumbles something* Well the fifth book has been sent to the publishers though!!! *smiles happily* we should have it at the end of this year! yay! *does a happy dance* And I should post another chapter up before then... but I've also been working on It's All A Game, (my other fic, if you haven't read it) so... yeah... bye! *waves and disapears* 


	16. Explaining to Dumbledore

A/N: I'm lazy, so sue me... you just can't sure me for these characters, cause I don't own them... I didn't feel like writing, and I always love to torture whatever fans I have so... *sniggers* on with the show... *mock bow*  
  
Chapter 16: Explaining to Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore quirked a lopsided grin and, nodding slowly, called out, "Enter!"  
  
The door swung open and there stood Malfoy, smirking, yet looking bewildered in all his Slytherin glory. He now looked even more confused as he spotted Harry, but a nasty look crossed his eyes as they passed over Ron. Ron glared back, Harry just stared. How perfect Malfoy was... from his sleek silver blonde hair to his reflective grey eyes, to his perfect robes... Ron didn't even compare... Harry mentally kicked himself for even thinking such a thing (A/N: Why did he kick himself for telling the truth?! *sniggers* But back to the story...) Ron was... special... and more importantly, Ron was accessible. Malfoy... he was the last person Harry could actually think he'd be able to get. He sighed, noticed he was staring and turned to Ron, who gave him a very strange look indeed. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat, though his eyes still remained amusedly on Trelawney, who's own eyes had misted over and she was staring down into the depths of her crystal ball again.   
  
"It seems..." he said slowly, "that what we have here..." his eyes twinkled as he finally looked back up at the boys, who all stood staring at him, except for Draco who had been closing the door. Draco suddenly turned around, smirking, though a slight confusion still lingered in his eyes. "Is... a love triangle."  
  
Suddenly, three... well, two... sounds of outrage burst forth, but it was Draco's that raised the highest.  
  
"Triangle?!" he shrieked, flinging a glance over at the red and raven haired couple. "Bloody hell, a triangle... with them!" he now raised a finger and pointed it directly at Harry and Ron, who looked startled.  
  
Dumbledore just stared placidly at him, his own silver hair glistening in the lamplight. He didn't even bother to correct Draco's language, just nodded his head slowly. "Yes, that is what it appears to be... from this vantage point at least, unless one of you would bother to explain it to me from your point of view?"  
  
Suddenly, once again Ron and Draco burst out in high voices, both trying to sell their side of the story.  
  
But Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them. His twinkling eyes fell on Harry. "It does seem that there is one person in particular that this is based upon... Maybe he would like to tell the story?"  
  
Ron and Draco's eyes quickly flickered over to Harry who felt like sinking down in his chair. 'Say no!' his mind thought frantically, but even as he thought this, his mouth was starting to form words.  
  
He explained everything, in full, from the strange apparation of the hat to seeing into Trelawney's crystal ball, only interrupted slightly when Dumbledore had to draw Draco up a chair. Once sitting in the chair Draco starred, agape at Harry.  
  
When Harry finished Dumbledore only smiled again and looked around at all three boys. "You really do seem rather puzzled at exactly where the source of all this trouble came from..." he said slowly.  
  
"I know where it can from," Draco spat, though still eyeing Harry strangely. "Potter's stupid hat that that Mud-" Draco had almost spat out 'Mudblood' in front of the headmaster, but stopped himself just in time, "Granger gave him."  
  
Harry looked over confusedly. "But Hermione didn't give me that hat... I don't know where it came from..."  
  
"Ah, and if you don't know where it came from, how can you be positive that it did not in fact come from the lovely Ms. Ganger?"  
  
Draco snorted slightly at the thought of Granger, with her bushy hair, actually being thought of as lovely... it was quite a ludicrous thought. Nobody noticed anything, and Harry just sat dumbfounded, Ron, just dumb (A/N: As usual... stupid Weasleys...). How did Draco know where the hat had come from.  
  
"I do believe that the answers to the questions that are at the moment puzzling young Harry are just coming right up the stairs..." Trelawney said mistily, and out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump. Everyone turned toward the stairs as there was once again a sharp knock on the door.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hey *waves energetically* sorry I haven't been working in so long, I've just had tons of other stuff on my mind other than writing (like *clears throat* guys *sighs*). Sorry! Well I updated, so now review, and I promise that next time it won't take me so long... *turns around where you can see fingers crossed behind her back*  
  
Bye! Review!  
V V V V V V V 


	17. Explaination of the Hat

A/N: Told you that this one would come a bit faster... enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17: Explanation of the Hat  
  
Dumbledore's eyes once again twinkled as they slid into place at the door. "Come in!" he said in a clear, loud voice. The door swung open to reveal a very ticked looking Snape standing there. Harry was rather puzzled at first, until he roughly pulled Hermione and Shadow out from behind him. Wait... this puzzled him even more. What did these two have to do with anything and answering the questions running through his mind? They both looked rather disgruntled and even more puzzled as they saw the three boys sitting in the office, or rather Hermione did. Shadow just looked rather ticked at actually being put in the same room as the Mudblood Granger and pitiful Weasley.   
  
Dumbledore eyes twinkled even more, and a slight smile slid across his face as his eyes swung to Trelawney. "Ah, m'dear Sibyll, I do say you are getting rather good at these predictions... but... I understand Miss Granger's appearance, but as for Miss Jardis...?"  
  
Professor Trelawney's bat-like eyes swung up to Shadow, and her mouth was just opening when Shadow cut her off.  
  
"I don't have anything to do with this -- triangle," she said shortly, still shooting daggers at Hermione, who just looked worriedly over at her, trying to look defiant. Shadow finally looked at Dumbledore, a smirk crossing her face. "I have nothing to do with Mud -- " she, just like Draco had to cut herself off, and a snarl crossed her face but she continued, "I had nothing to do with Granger and Weasley -- only with those two," she jerked her arm roughly free of Snape's grasp and motioned towards Harry and Draco. Draco looked rather disbelieving.  
  
"What did you have to do with him and me?" he shot snottily at her, trying to look defiant, not unlike Hermione, and failing, not unlike Hermione either.   
  
Shadow looked at him shortly. "Well -- I'm sure I'll get in trouble for this once again -- another detention I'm sure -- " she looked at Dumbledore.   
  
"I assure you that there is very little that you could tell me of the happenings of this school that I do not know of," Dumbledore smiled, looking her over.  
  
Shadow muttered something under her breath that Harry lightly heard as 'or so you think' but he didn't put much thought into it at the moment, he was too confused.   
  
"Still -- " Shadow trailed off, throwing a meaningful look at Snape.  
  
"Professor, I insist that I stay!" Snape spat impatiently, remembering himself in time to sound at least a bit polite. "I caught this one," he jerked Hermione forward slightly, causing her to wince in pain, "lurking down in the hall near your office entrance, while bringing this one," he now motioned at Shadow, who just shot him a haughty smirk, to which he snarled at (A/N: see, I unlike most Slytherins do not like Snape...), "up to see you, after catching her in the hall selling Potions to an unsuspecting -- "  
  
"Hufflepuff was it?" Dumbledore inquired gently. "Like I said, Severus, there is little that you could possibly tell me about the goings on at this school that I wouldn't already know myself."  
  
Snape looked very displeased at this.  
  
"Now if you would please excuse us, so that we could please help these three," he motioned to Ron, Harry, and Draco, "to understand what is really going on."  
  
Snape just snarled and shot a meaningful glance at Shadow and Hermione, as if to say 'just wait' and turned sharply on his heel and marched out the door. Shadow looked after him, and snapped the door shut.   
  
"Now if you two would please explain to these three exactly what is going on... I am actually rather interested to hear your reasoning behind it all..." Dumbledore trailed off, leaving room for Hermione or Shadow to step forward.  
  
Shadow, after knowing that the filthy Mudblood wasn't gonna say much, stepped forward. "I know my cousin rather well -- "  
  
Draco snorted at this, but didn't say anything.  
  
Shadow shot him a warning glance, but continued on anyways. "I know him rather well, and well -- frankly I believed, or actually knew, he was gay..."  
  
She was once again interrupted, by Draco, this time by his cry of outrage. "I am not!"  
  
Shadow gave him a withering look. "Denial -- you should hear yourself in your dreams -- 'oh Se -- '"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Shut it Shadow!"  
  
"Fine then. Well, I knew he was gay... and I figured I'd try and wreak a little havoc in his life... just figured he needed a little disturbance -- so I figured that I would rig up the hat that I knew Granger here was gonna give him -- "  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione suddenly snapped, getting a sudden jolt of guts that most wouldn't normally suspect of her.  
  
"Oh come on, it was obvious, you glared at Weasley there, the whole time when he gawked at Harry, then you whispered to Lavender behind your hands about your jealousy, and I saw your face light up when you were reading that book... that 'Hogwarts, A History'."  
  
Harry jumped slightly at the name. "She gave me that book for Christmas!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, and I was hoping that you would actually take the time to look at it, as it was a gift," she emphasized this word, while glaring slightly at Harry, with a mixture of anger and hurt, "but," here she sighed, "I guess that was just too much to ask of you..."  
  
"Ah," spoke Dumbledore quietly, "so I see that you have figured out the story of the elusive Hat of True Love... now, tell me where did you find it?"  
  
Hermone blushed, but Shadow spoke up. "She snatched it from Filch's office..." then seeing the accusing look on Hermione's face she added, "oh don't worry Granger, I'm not spying on you, Peeves told me..."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and Hermione just averted her eyes.   
  
Draco spoke up finally. "So it was you, Shadow, who -- cursed -- that hat that Granger was giving Harry to say that I was his true love..." he glared malevolently at Shadow who only smirked at him.  
  
"Yes, that would be correct," she smirked, her eyes grinning.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Well, it's finally not a cliff hanger, I just couldn't write anymore... and I wanted to get something posted. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and I gladly accept the banner for "Too good at cliffhangers for her own good" *wipes away a tear* oh and *points and laughs at T'Maia you write Star Trek fics and you want to direct my fic to godawful? I am for 1, not truly friends with Harry, as will appeal later (but I didn't say that), not related to Tom Riddle (where'd she get that one?!), and I only made myself out to be a Mary Sue at the moment... in this chapter she shows more true Shadow... *sighs* well... yeah... thanks everyone especially for the flame! If anybody wants to check out what she wrote to me, go into the reviews... she didn't even read the whole thing... that hurts *looks sarcastic* *points and laughs again*  
  
Please review, I love you, flames a great entertainment!   
V V 


	18. Another Prediction

Disclaimer: You guys know this junk... I own none of these characters... I sold them all to J.K. Rowling, just like my soul... *sighs*  
  
A/N: Well... *smirks* here's another chapter... the other one wasn't exactly a cliffhanger but... *sighs* I just didn't want to tick you guys off by giving you another cliffhanger... plus, I think that a cliff hanger at the end of every chapter is rather tacky... but I am a VERY tacky person sometimes *sighs* you have no idea... but on with the writing! This is a very short chapter, but I felt that I needed to add it, to reassure some readers that more is coming!  
  
Chapter 18: Another Prediction  
  
Draco stood up abruptly. "So it was all you Shadow!"  
  
Shadow just smirked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Didn't I just say that it was you stupid prat?" she replied impatiently, though with a bit of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Shadow..." Dumbledore warned softly.   
  
Shadow didn't respond, just continued smirking at her own genius (A/N: I am very stuck up... it's not my fault, I am related to the Malfoys... not the Riddles *sticks out tongue*).  
  
Finally Harry spoke up. "But why?"  
  
"Just to mess up people's lives... it's fun like that... and I figured who would possibly fall for it other than the greatest prat that ever unfortunately," she muttered this under her breath so Dumbledore couldn't hear it, and rubbed her left forearm slightly, "lived? So I chose Granger's hat, and look where it got us. Potter actually thinks he's in love with my cousin..." she laughed a haughty laugh.  
  
"That's enough Shadow," Dumbledore warned sharply. Then he sighed softly. "I cannot say that I was at least slightly aware of Granger and her hat giving... but as for Shadow, I had not a clue... which is rather upsetting... I guess I'm getting out of touch."  
  
Harry was busy glaring at Shadow. She had made him believe that he was in love with Draco -- and his stupid prat self had believed it! Tears stung his eyes. She had been the cause of all his pain! He now hated Shadow more than anything (A/N: Aww... isn't that so sad? *smirks* how's that for a Mary Sue, eh?) He looked slightly over at Draco, who had sunk back into his chair. He now seemed slack jawed, as if he didn't have anything to say to anything going on. Ron was also glaring malevolently at Shadow also, and this made Harry smile slightly. At least he cared...  
  
"Well, if you don't need anything else Professor," Shadow suddenly piped up sweetly, a Slytherin smirk still in place. She motioned to the door.   
  
Dumbledore just nodded and waved his hand. "You may go... you may all go if you wish..."   
  
Trelawney still stared into her crystal ball as the five fifth years filed out of the room. Dumbledore looked lazily over at her.  
  
"So, Sibyll what do you make of all this?" he asked darkly, looking too into the crystal ball, one of the few things he had never been very good at seeing into.  
  
Trelawney continued to stare for a few more short moments before finally saying mistily, "It is not over -- there are more feeling in this group that will come out -- eventually, but not too far off... all we have to do is wait for them to figure themselves out..."  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Ah, I am glad that I am not the only one that sees that... now could you predict what will be coming up for dinner tonight? I dare say I am rather starved." His smile grew wider as Trelawney gave him a rather sour look.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Told you it was short... but I it was a fairly short idea... I just wanted to reassure you guys that there is more coming! Don't leave me yet! Now, review, as you've never reviewed before, and assure to me your allegiance to my story *evil laugh* *coughs* um... sorry bout that *coughs again* just gets a little... ow!! *grabs left forearm* *through clenched teeth* well.... must go now, review please! *pulls out wand, taps left forearm and disappears*  
  
Review!!!!  
V V 


	19. Diary of A Special Someone

A/N: Hey, hey peoples sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy... I got a boyfriend, I've been going to school, I've been writing on my book (actual book I want to get published) and I've been grounded off the net... in fact I still am... *innocent look* I wanted to update quickly so I wrote this chappy in about 30 minutes or less, and my writing sucks at the moment, but please, bare with me, maybe I'll replace it if it sux too bad!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 19: A Diary by a Special Someone  
  
"Harry you okay baby?" Ron asked quietly, pressing his lips slightly against Harry's cheek (A/N: I know, I know, ick, but don't worry... it'll end soon, I promise *evil smirk*).  
  
Harry seemed to awake out of lalaland and shook his head. "Huh?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"He said are you okay baby?" came a gleeful voice from behind them.  
  
They all turned, knowing the voice. There stood Pansy Parkinson, an even more puglike look on her face as she crinkled up her nose in disgust.   
  
"It really is rather disgusting to hear the Weasley call the Potter 'baby'," she spat, but starting to smirk, "but I guess its better than when he was going out with that." She raised her finger lazily and pointed at a quickly moving bushy haired brunnette -- Hermione. "I always knew you were gay, Weasley, though you tried to hide it... and as for you Potter -- you never tried to hide it, but I always knew. Just don't get any ideas about my boyfriend -- he's not gay." With that she turned and stomped down the corridor, back towards the dungeons.  
  
Ron turned and looked at Harry, the tops of his ears reddening. "How did she know?" he asked quietly, throwing a glance at Hermione now tiny, still moving figure.  
  
Harry shrugged, his mind on Draco... he and Pansy were still going out? Why? Harry knew Draco didn't love Pansy... he didn't know who he loved, but it wasn't Pansy.  
  
"So... You okay ba -- mate," Ron corrected himself quickly, throwing a glance around the corridor. He really didn't feel like being teased by any more Slytherins, though he wasn't ashamed of Harry -- he just didn't want everyone to know.  
  
Harry nodded. "I need to go back up to my dormitory..." Harry said quietly.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Um..." truth was Harry didn't need to go back to the dormitory -- he just wanted be alone. Alone, as in without anyone around, so he could sort out his thoughts. He sighed. "I just need some time to think okay? Don't worry," he added seeing the look on Ron's face turn rather sour, "I just need to you know, think about all the crap that Shadow pulled -- get over it you know."  
  
Ron's face relaxed slightly and he too nodded. "I understand," he responded and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "Now," he added, "don't think too hard... you do still have to go to classes tomorrow!"   
  
Harry smiled half heartedly, kissed Ron back on the cheek (A/N: *twitch*) and gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you later then?"  
  
Ron nodded and turned around, striding to Harry didn't know where. He didn't really care at the moment either, he cared about Ron, but he needed some time alone at the moment.  
  
Walking towards the Gryffindor tower, his thoughts turned back to Draco and Shadow, and the betrayal he felt in his heart. He had trusted Shadow. He nearly kicked himself. She was a Slytherin, a Malfoy, what could he have been thinking?! She could be a Death Eater for all he knew, and he had trusted her!!! He rounded the corner angrily and ran right into none other than the blond wonder himself, Draco, looking rather distraught.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter!" he called out indignantly as he bounced backwards slightly, after running into the raven haired boy.  
  
"Sorry, Draco," Harry blushed slightly and side stepped in order to let him pass.  
  
"It's Malfoy to you!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Whatever," Harry sighed and started to walk away, his heart torn at Draco's rudeness. There was no chance Draco would even think about being friends with him.  
  
"Potter!" Draco's voice suddenly rang down the hall.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat as he turned around and lifted his head to signal that he was listening.  
  
"Have you seen Peeves? He's got something of mine..." Draco said distractedly, looking up and down the corridors.  
  
"No." Harry answered quickly, then watched as Draco spun around and continued marching down the hall, muttering to himself.  
  
Harry continued his trek up the Gryffindor tower, and entered it after giving the Fat Lady the password. He was just about to enter, when through the door flew none other than Peeves.   
  
Peeves face cracked into a grin. "AH, Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms in delight, and Harry noticed he was holding a small book in his left hand. Was that what he'd taken from Draco? He doubted it... it looked like a diary... "Just the idiot -- I mean student I was looking for... I wanted to give you something, thought it might interest you," an evil glint shown in his eyes. He tossed the book into the air and zoomed off through the floor. Harry caught the book as it nearly hit the ground.  
  
Harry examined it. It was a diary. But who's? He doubted it was Draco's -- yet he hoped. He didn't want to just read it -- that was rude, and very unGryffindorish... but the hat had said he would do well in Slytherin... and he wasn't exactly himself lately... and if it was Draco's...  
  
Harry cracked open the cover and glimpsed the first page. It was a green journal, and in silver writing in the center of the page were the words: 'Property of Draco Malfoy'.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Ick, ick, ick! I know, this chapter sucked, but I really wanted to get something to ya'll so you wouldn't think I'd forgotten all about you cuz I haven't!!! Please review! 


	20. Readings and Findings Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, other than Shadow of course, and frankly I don't want to... I'm just borrowing them for a bit...  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, for my people's who've been with me for a while... I've been... busy? no, no, lazy... thats it...  
  
Chapter 20: Readings And Findings  
  
Harry stared at the page for several minutes, having yet another inner conflict over what to do.  
  
This was personal. It was a journal... If Draco had wanted the world to know whatever was written inside this, then he would have told them...  
  
Then again, not really, proclaimed another voice in his head. He is a Slytherin and a Malfoy -- and its not like either of those people open up much...  
  
Yeah, but, what good could it do? I'm happy with Ron, does it really matter if Malfoy likes me.  
  
Silence from the other voice, but it wasn't a silence of defeat, more the silence that is when a person expects you to look back at the last thing you just said. When the other voice didn't respond, the latter couldn't help but whisper gleefully, Are you happy with Ron?  
  
Harry blinked, his mind blazing, trying to figure out what he had just had a conflict about. The voices in his head (which I think he needs to get checked out by the way) had said that he didn't really love Ron.... or at least one of them had. The other had been defiant, like it was trying to believe something. He didn't really love Ron...  
  
With a suprisingly sudden want, Harry flipped open the next page, and his heart fluttered dramatically. It wasn't anything written, it was just the fact that there was writing -- and lots of it. Harry smiled slightly as he realized that the loopy silver scrawl was just as he had imagined it. Perfect in its own way.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began to read quietly:  
  
May 30  
  
Today was yet another day in the Malfoy household. Then again, it was my fifteenth birthday. Mother and Father, as usual got into a fight, Mother weighing heavily against my Father's wants to have the Dark Mark christianed on my forearm. I'm not sure if I even want to bear it. It doesn't exactly seem like a mark of joy. Father is greatly stressed out and the atmosphere about definately would not remind one of a birthday. I got my presents today, and this journal was one of them. My heart flew. I knew that this was something I would treasure and need for a long while. Well, Mother is calling me downstairs, I believe I hear tears in her voice... poor Mother.  
  
Your owner,  
Draco  
  
Harry looked, slightly aghast at the page. The description of the Malfoy household, though short was not at all how Harry had imagined it. He had expected Draco to already have the mark for one, and also, he never expected his mother and father to not get along... he seemed to prefer his mother over his father, thats probably why he was so upset in fourth year when I made the comment about her looking like she had dung under her nose... I'm almost sorry I did that now.  
  
But Harry shook his head and flipped a few pages into the journal. He didn't need to read about over the summer, he needed to flip about 5 or 6 months forward... he quickly realized, while flipping innocently through the pages that Draco had written a great amount over the summer. He longed to read it, find out what other secrets Draco held from even the slightest suspicion. But he didn't, that was wrong.  
  
He then also realized that Draco didn't write much once the school began, just a few short entries a few times a month -- they didn't seem very interesting, have glimpsed the words 'letter' and 'Father' and supposed that he were just telling about a letter from his father. And then, suddenly, quickly, the page fell open to the date when it all happened and started (the hat thing, of course). 'December 6' Harry breathed, his eyes scanning the top of the page. For a few moments he didn't even read it, just stood there, balancing on temptation and righteousnous. What harm could it do?  
  
******  
  
A/N: Hehehee, I really gotta stop with these damn cliffhangers, they're even starting to annoy me!!! Well, thats it, I'll try and update quicker next time, but no promises!! 


	21. Readings Continued

Disclaimer: I'm not doing this again, bump ya'll.  
  
A/N: Another chapter, after Morgan's constant nagging. What more could I say? Oh, and thanks for the reviews peoples!! .   
  
***  
  
Chapter 21: Reading Continued  
  
Journal,  
I know I have not written in you for quite a while and for that I am sorry --  
  
Harry suppressed a smile. He couldn't help it. Draco Malfoy. Apologizing. To an inatimate object.   
  
School has been a hassle, and Father has been sending me frequent owls. Life is hectic. Then, above all this Potter decides to go and pull a stunt in the Great Hall this morning --  
  
Following that was a description of everything that happened. Harry was genuinely surprised when Draco admitted that he had started everything, and the whole hat thing was his fault, if he had never taunted Potter it would've never happened. Harry sighed dreamily. No matter what, he was happy it happened. It made him realize his true self, no matter who he was with. He continued reading til the end. The whole entry seemed rather numb, though still somehow full of emotion. It was weird. Like he was blocking something, like he was trying to convince himself of something other than what he thought --  
  
'Harry you're an idiot -- you know that when you look for something in something else you're bound to find it and thats all you're doing with this journal. No matter what he writes in here you're most likely to interpret it so that it fits what you want to hear -- that he loves you.' Harry snapped the book shut. He didn't need this. He had Ron wasn't that enough? But... did he really love Ron? Or was he just a replacement for what he wanted and couldn't have.  
  
Harry sunk down onto his bed. Why did his life have to be so confusing? It was annoying, really it was. A couple near death experiences, many actually, a great many enemies, and now he had to deal with love too? Being a teenage sucked. But... the journal.  
  
His eyes rested once again on the green journal. He had it. What else did anyone expect him to do other than read it? He just had to know. He wouldn't go in looking to find something that proved to him that Draco loved him. He just wanted to know something, feel like he knew Draco closer. Maybe he could even find something to prove to himself that he didn't love Draco, who knew?  
  
Harry opened the journal again to a different page. Without even reading the date he began to scan the page.  
  
Snape cornered me in the hallway today and asked me to show him my arm. Of course, as I have objected to the Dark Mark I had nothing against showing it to him, which I thing surprised him. When he saw my clean arm, he smiled slightly and said lightly that he was proud of me. Something I haven't heard in quite a while. I most certainly never hear it from my father. He would never say something like that, unless it was in public and he was trying to show off. My father is all for show. Anything for show. I wonder what would happen if he knew about the dreams I've been having? About Potter coming into my dormitory a few days again and giving me the Truthfulness Potion? I wouldn't doubt that he would somehow punish someone for that. Someone accusing his son of being in love with The Boy Who Lived. What a disaster that would be.  
  
Harry blinked away the tears. He knew it was the truth. But he couldn't help his feelings.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know its short and ya'll probably hate me, but get over it, I'm tired and I'm mad at my boyfriend... not that ya'll care naywayz... oh well, review and I'll love you... maybe... 


	22. The Confession

A/N: Short but rather sweet... sickeningly ...  
  
Chapter 22: The Confession  
  
January 15  
  
I've been feeling very strange lately, distracted, unable to think straight. Maybe I'm beginning to get one of those Muggle personality disorders people kept talking about... but, no, I'm just making excuses. Father is demanding that I recieve the Dark Mark to show faithfulness to the Malfoy family. But if I do that then I would never be able to love ... something I wish to do at least one point in the future. I have my sights set, but I'll not speak of it at the moment, I'll just say the person is a light in the dark ring surrounding my life, hell that is my life. Thats all I have to say. Pansy keeps bugging me to go out with her ... not even if my father demanded me to, though I do hope he has higher expectations for his son that that... not that those expectations are always helpful... I don't think that he would like my choosing either... but, I must go now, I believe I hear Crabbe and Goyle entering the common room below - imagine their faces if they found out I kept a diary! Yours, Draco.  
  
Harry smiled. Draco was not only cute, but he was smart ... well, he could tell people's emotions and reactions well. This light ... Harry reread the journal entry. A light... he tried to imagine himself as that light but he wasn't sure, and wasn't about to go off the assumptive end again. He sighed. There were only a few more entries, and, after scanning them, Harry concluded that no names had been written. Was he afraid of jinxing it? Harry was confused. Most people confided in their journals unswayingly. Draco's diary didn't seem to have any charms on it ... wrong. Harry flipped to the very last page, and suddenly the room filled with light, but only for a few seconds. Long enough to catch people's attention. Harry heard a mad cackle of laughter that was unmistakably Peeves, and then a mad battle cry like sound that had to be Draco. There was a thundering on the stairs -- Harry tried to move to tuck the diary behind him, but he realized he was frozen!   
  
The door of the dormitory burst open and in stepped the Silver Dragon of Hogwarts -- Draco Malfoy. His eyes were blazing. He knew what had happened. Harry had been so stupid as to think there were no charms upon a journal, more precisely the journal of Draco Malfoy. He kicked himself. Well, he would've if he could've moved... but that was kind of out of the question.   
  
Draco's eyes were wide as he approached Harry and ripped the diary out of his hands. He looked mutely down at the opened book, then back up at Harry who began to feel the feeling returning to his limbs.  
  
"Did you get your fill enough Potter?" Draco breathed, his eyes slitting.   
  
Harry couldn't respond as his body was still frozen.   
  
Draco just ignored his silence. "Did you enjoy prying into my personal life? Maybe next you would like to see my baby photos!"  
  
Even in this serious situation Harry couldn't help but (attempt to) smile. The imagine of Draco as a baby was too cute...  
  
"Or maybe you would like to get an interview from my mother or father?" he sneer widened. "Though I'm sure my father would rather kill you then give you information about me... I'm sure if you told him the situation I'm sure that he would gladly do it quickly."  
  
This was nothing, Harry was used to death threats. After all he had defeated the Dark Lord several times.   
  
Harry's arms suddenly slumped down to the bed, and his mouth was able to move again.  
  
"Draco -- " he slurred.  
  
"SHUT UP POTTER OR I'LL DO THE JOB FOR MY FATHER!"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME EVEN IF YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" Harry shouted back, rising from the bed. "YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL ME! BESIDES YOU WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING FOR YOU FATHER -- YOU HATE HIM!"  
  
Draco had removed his wand from his robe pocket and was pointing it at Harry. "GET OUT OF MY LIFE POTTER!" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted back at him. "YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO!"   
  
This, of course wasn't fully true, but it was worth a shot. Maybe Draco would confess.   
  
As Harry watched, Draco's face paled and his wand dropped slightly, the journal falling to the floor. It was as if a light was flickering behind his eyes.  
  
He muttered something.  
  
Harry stepped closer to him to here it, and surprisingly Draco didn't raise his wand again, just stood there frozen.  
  
"Say that again Draco?"  
  
"I - I do love you ... "   
  
****  
  
A/N: HEHEHEHE!!! IT HAS BEEN DONE! You guys are lucky I'm not writing angst at the moment though... I have reason to, as my boyfriend dumped me, but oh well, I won't give you details on that. Well, review and maybe I'll love you... 


	23. Uncare

A/N: Hey peoples, this is the last chapter for this story!!! Yes, I know, I know! Let's just hope I end this right so you guys'll actually read the sequel, which I am planning to start writing very soon! Thankies for all the reviews before, and please, as this is the last chapter, review this one too!!!  
  
**** Here goes:  
  
Chapter 23: Uncare  
  
Harry just stared. He almost asked Draco to repeat it a third time, just to make sure that he had heard correctly but he didn't want Draco to get annoyed at him. He sank down onto the bed, his legs unable to hold up his weight any longer.  
  
Draco's face was still a blank mask. His mouth slightly open, no words came out of it, he gaped slightly at Harry, though I don't think his eyes really saw.   
  
Silence.  
  
Static emotions filled the air. The silent air. The only sound that followed was the slight thud as the diary slid out of Draco's hand and onto the floor. Harry only glanced at it. He longed to pick it up again and read it, learn about the other days in Draco's life, the ones Harry had skipped over in his haste to find what he was searching for. He hadn't really cared about Draco's life... until now. Suddenly he wanted to know everything about Draco. His family life, his hopes, his dreams... what he hoped for the future... Harry's mind stopped however as he felt a soft pair of lips press against his. He opened his eyes widely as a strand of beautiful silver blond hair fell and touched his face. Lifting a hand he smoothed it back, their mouths still dancing. His hand stayed at the back of Draco's head as Draco's arm encircled his waist, their kiss not faultering, their tongues moving in the serene dance. This was pure serenity.  
  
Suddenly though the door of the dormitory was flung open and Ron came rushing in, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the raven and silver haired boys. He could only gape.  
  
Harry quickly pulled away, realizing suddenly that he and Ron were still going out. "Ron..." he said quietly.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow, a strange expression on his face, though it now seemed slightly angered.. "Harry, I'm not Ron..."  
  
Harry bit his lip and just nodded his head in Ron's direction.  
  
Draco turned his head sharply. "Oh," he said in comprehension. He sunk down on the bed beside Harry.  
  
Ron just stared at the two, and Harry could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "I should've known... I should've known that you would chose him over me..." he shook his head angrily, looking very much like a maniac in a hospital.  
  
Harry stood up quickly and took a step towards him, but Ron stepped back, a disgusted look coming over his face.   
  
"No, Harry, don't come near me... I don't want you to... never again..." he continued shaking his head angrily, his red locks resembling a small, dancing blaze. He took another step back. "I loved you. I really, really did, Harry. I should've known that I wouldn't be good enough for you, especially if he came into the equation," he shot an evil glare directly at Draco, who glared back.  
  
"Ron..." Harry repeated helplessly, though knowing that no words could really help his situation. He really didn't feel sorry. He was still enjoying the static emotion that was still sweeping through his body. He had Draco. Why would he need Ron now?  
  
Another tear slid down Ron's cheek, which he quickly wiped away with the sleeve of his maroon Weasley sweater, which Draco was now eyeing distastefully. "I hate you Harry Potter, I hate you!" He finally said, his face an unattractive shade of red. "I loved you -- but never again!" With these words he spun out of the room, leaving Harry gaping behind him.   
  
Harry tried to follow, but a smooth white hand grasped his. "Harry... don't mind the Weasley scum... what does he matter to you?" Draco pressed his lips against Harry's again, and another sensation shivered down Harry's back.  
  
He really should feel horrible -- Ron never wanted to talk to him again... they had been friends for 4 years... but... somehow he really didn't. Nothing of his past mattered at the moment. He had Draco in his life, and that was enough to get him through anything. Right now, he was enjoying the moment. Everything else... he would work out later...  
  
"Draco," he breathed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry Potter."  
  
In a sweep of passion, two lovers collide, with the meeting of their lips, worlds shatter. But they care not, for love is pure, their life is theirs and others don't matter.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Yay!! I'm finally done!! I hope you liked it! Now review, and I'll love you even more! If you want me to, just tell me in a review, and I'll email you when I put up the sequel! Well, thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
